leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rek'Sai/History
Previous Abilities Rek'Sai gains . |description2 = After channeling for seconds, Rek'Sai into the ground and dashes to the target entrance without shutting it down, becoming untargetable for the duration. |description3 = Void Rush goes on a if Rek'Sai is or damaged by enemy champions or turrets. |leveling = %|attack speed}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |target range = Global |targeting = Void Rush is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Rek'Sai can activate Void Rush while or (will always arrive ) * The target entrance will glow once Rek'Sai begins channeling, followed by a global screech (will be heard by enemies even if they don't have of Rek'Sai and/or her destination) * Rek'Sai will issue an 'on my way' ping at the target entrance upon successfully channeling Void Rush. |flavorsound= }} Previous Splash Art Rek'Sai PoolPartySkin old.jpg|1st Pool Party Rek'Sai Patch History ** Refund now properly and consistently works when enemy champions die during the cast and dash of the ability. ;V9.19 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 36 from 33. * ** Bonus damage now works against turrets. ;V9.17 * ** No longer gains a short "Can't Be Displaced" buff if her target dies as she starts ''Void Rush. ;V9.9 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 64 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * ** Cooldown increased from seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.6 - March 21st Hotfix * ** No longer crashes the server if it hits unpassable terrain. ;V9.6 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ;V9.4 - February 25th Hotfix * ** No longer re-deals damage when the target moves away and Rek'Sai re-pounces at them. ;V9.4 * ** Fury bar now changes from yellow to red when full. * ** Now ends and goes on cooldown if she is burrowed for more than 1 second. * ** Now generates 25 Fury if it hits an unit. * ** Tracking visuals for nearby enemies brightened. ** Now immediately burrows on respawn once she has at least one point in Burrow. * ** Can now only be dodged if target moves 1000 units away. ;V9.2 * ** Attacks now interact properly with . ;V8.24 * ** Recall ground water VFX no longer clip through elevated terrain. ;V8.14 * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.9 * ** *** Tunnels now properly use the correct textures and base tunnels can no longer be seen through the deflated tunnels. ;V8.8 * ** Fury no longer decays from being out of combat while she is consuming it for burrowed regeneration. ** Out of combat fury decay now begins precisely at 8 seconds (as opposed to 8-9 seconds). ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from 24. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** No longer becomes permanent if they are destroyed as she exits them. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ** Now properly marks targets even when the damage is completely blocked by a shield. ;V7.13 * ** Spells queued while attacking are handled better. * ** Now takes the same time to unburrow whether you press W or attack a target ( seconds). ** Knockback effect for secondary targets no longer lasts slightly longer than intended. * ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Can now properly be HUD-pinged to display its cooldown or readiness, regardless of whether a marked target is in range. ** Cooldown availability now displays accurately for allies in the HUD. ** Prey marks no longer show up for spectators. ;V7.12 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Is now much harder to dodge. Rek'Sai's target should no longer be able to walk out of damage range without exceptional amounts of movement speed (or a dash/flash). ;V7.11 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. * ** Fury generation changed to 25 fury generated for all attacks and unburrowed abilities from 5 per attack, 10 per ability, and per extra enemy hit. ** Health restore duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Maximum health restored reduced to level)}} from level}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Damage now scales with . ** Damage type changed to physical from magic. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Knock up duration increased to 1 second from - 1|Based on proximity.}}. ** Knock up targeting changed to closest single target from area of effect targets. ** Now knocks back other units 250 range away from Rek'Sai. ** The knocked up target is granted immunity from further knock-ups. ** Knock up on-target cooldown increased to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Can now interact with plants by attacking them while burrowed. * ** Damage changed to from % AD}}. ** Damage no longer scales linearly with Rek'Sai's current Fury. Damage is still doubled and dealt as at maximum Fury. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** On-target cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Dealing damage to enemy champions marks them for the next 5 seconds. ** Rek'Sai targets a prey-marked enemy, burrowing after a -seconds cast time before emerging from underground, leaping at her target after an additional seconds, dealing % of their missing health)}} physical damage. Rek'Sai is unstoppable during both the cast and leap. *** seconds *** 1500 ** Passively gains % bonus attack speed}}. ** After channeling for seconds, Rek'Sai into the ground and dashes to the target entrance without shutting it down, becoming untargetable for the duration. *** seconds *** Global ;V6.18 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 24 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.14 * ** Tremor Sense refresh rate per target increased to seconds from . ** Tremor Sense does not alert Rek'Sai if the enemy is minorly moving to change their facing direction. ;V6.3 * ** Rek'Sai occasionally failing to go through a tunnel when trying to use a second one as she exits the first. ;V5.17 * ** Granting 15 bonus Fury upon using . ;V5.13 * ** Displacement radius reduced to 160 from 200. ;V5.10 * General ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ;V5.7 * ** AD ratio per hit reduced to from ** Total AD ratio reduced to from * ** Per-tunnel cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Duration error in tooltip. ;V5.5 * ** Uses the ward spawning UI (counter for existing vs. maximum as well as displaying to-be-destroyed ones upon reaching the limit) ;V5.2 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** On-target cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ;V5.1 * ** Base bonus damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** AD ratio reduced to from ;V4.21 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Rek'Sai